


INTOXICATION

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Romance, Sensuality, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: When Yuzu notices a sure sign that something is wrong in Mei's world, she's  understandably upset. But she knows that help is as close as her body...Set a short time before  my story,"HEALER"
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 25





	INTOXICATION

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a little bit before my story "HEALER", and brings a more sensual and erotic touch.

Intoxication...That's what her relationship with Mei was. Yuzu was amazed by everything about her lover...her breathtaking figure, her classic face, her heartbreaking, violet tinged eyes, the rare smile that captivated her utterly, from the silky shining black hair, all down that snowy white, willowy goddess body that made her heart skip, to her delicate feet, Yuzu was...Intoxicated

And, that went double for the _delicious scent_ she bore.

Yuzu at first had been embarrassed that she even loved the smell of her lover's clothing, shed in the evening before a bath, traces of her, the ghost of her precious body left behind her on the garments. Later, in couples therapy, she found that people in love tended to enjoy to smell of their loved ones, and she really wasn't all _that_ unusual. It had been one of the early signs, in fact, that what she had was no typical standard school _"Girl Crush."_ The smell of her Mei was like a drug to her; she felt equal parts giddy, romantic, affectionate... _aroused?_ Oh, _definitely!_

As the two of them had blossomed under counseling to include regular lovemaking in their lives as a couple, Yuzu had come to realize the special part of Mei that was her smell of arousal...the intoxication of the faint, sweet, but distinct muskiness that she instantly loved, just as her lover had embarrassingly confessed at the same time, the enjoyment she received from Yuzu's. So, she was familiar by now with that delightful odor, but realized upon reflection, that she was ALREADY familiar with it.

Because sometimes, when she had left her little bundle of clothing in the laundry hamper, Yuzu had smelled this same scent mixed in with the other lovely aromas that were her Mei's, long before they had made love the first time. She had puzzled over this for some time, now, as to why the girl's arousal had been on her otherwise very clean undergarments. Was she sitting in that office full of such physical longing that she was becoming excited? So Yuzu had thought, until, one night, a shame-faced Mei had tearfully revealed a secret to her. The counseling had really been opening up some old wounds in the beautiful Autistic girl, and she had to make a confession to Yuzu.

For the last few years, Mei had used sexual release as a remedy for emotional pain. When she just couldn't take the stress, she would try to get alone in a locked office, where she would quickly bring herself the release of frustration, pain, insecurity, anger...whatever was hurting her at the moment. Unable at that time to speak to anyone about her suffering, she used masturbation as an emotionless tool of very temporary relief.

She had wept in her lover's arms at the confession, remembering ugly times alone in her office when just the simple act of living had become so onerous, it was hardly bearable, what had happened when it hadn't worked; how she had once upon a time, mistreated the green-eyed girl, begging her forgiveness for old hurts she couldn't forgive herself of, of trying to force herself on Yuzu when she had been melting down, unable to understand her own feelings, in a blind attempt to find a moments' release. Yuzu held her tightly as she shook and sobbed wretchedly, telling her that she was forgiven long ago, that she loved her more than anyone on earth. That rather than _excusing;_ she _understood_ because even at the time, she had quickly figured out that Mei was not in a healthy mental state, and would never have done such a thing ordinarily. And, truly, in the end, all she had had to do, was what she did; merely stop her, and push her away; Mei was not seeking to physically hurt in her distressed, confused state. "It's not that I wasn't desiring you too, Mei, and I think you were picking up on that, even then, or that I mind it when you're, ..you know... a little rough; I just didn't want to have sex for any reason other than love. Not for my first time anyway.' she had told her. "You see, lover, you didn't hurt me...I may have been anxious, or a bit frightened, but mostly, I was concerned...for your sake. And I'll tell you _MY_ secret, now.' Yuzu had confided with much blushing: 'That first kiss you forced on me? I got _turned on_ by it, Mei! Honestly! So, I mean, whatever that says for _me!..."_ After some time, Mei began to calm down, under the tender efforts of her golden-haired lover, who had been on a steady diet of helpful instruction from their therapist. Shyly undressing, with a whispered, "You're in _MY_ care, now Mei. I love you more than anything, and I'm going to _show you."_ Yuzu then had tenderly made the most gentle love to her, gratefully reciprocated by her adoring dark lady, one of the first few times, in fact, they had ever made love. Mei had slept curled in Yuzu's caring arms, and she thought they were at an end of it.

But, tonight weeks later, as a weary-looking Mei had dropped her clothes, and gone into the bath, _WITHOUT_ inviting Yuzu to come share, she knew something was desperately wrong. And as she placed the clothes in the hamper, her delicate senses picked it up. There it was, without a doubt.

Mei's scent of _arousal,_ the scent of Yuzu's precious lover.

While Mei bathed, she tried to fathom a plan on how to broach this touchy subject. She didn't want her to be embarrassed, but, she didn't want the poor stressed girl to feel she had to hide and masturbate out of her pain, either. _"There's nothing wrong with touching yourself'_ Yuzu thought- _'almost everyone does, I do- from time to time, at least,- but this...relationship with the act is_ _unhealthy."_ Maybe, she should just ask her, outright? Or maybe go about it in a more circuitous path?

The bathroom door opened, and the dark-haired girl came out, seeming to avoid looking at her, wrapped in nothing but a large towel, with no more than a "Hey Yuzu." she plopped down on the bed, with her back to her lover, something that Yuzu wasn't going to accept any more, under any circumstances.

 _"Mei",_ she said, in the breathy half-whisper that she knew never failed to captivate the attention of her lover, who sighed, and then half turned on the bed to face her. Yes. there it was on her face. Yuzu was very good by now at picking up the subtlety of the violet-eyed beauty's expressions and body language. Months of couple's therapy had not, and were not, going to waste.

 _"Mei',_ she began again,' You're totally stressed out over your day at school, and that damned office! You come in, you hardly say two words to me, you don't even look at me...Talk to me, honey. tell me what's going on." By long experience, she waited for her answer, moving to her lover, taking her by her lovely white shoulders, and leaning in for a soft kiss. _"You can talk to me, Baby."_ she pleaded.

The dark-haired girl became agitated, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, fidgeting, clenching, and straightening her fingers...all signs that Yuzu knew well from her Autistic lover. She was getting ready to speak; she just needed to format her thoughts. Finally, the small, perfect lips parted, and after a couple of false attempts, she spoke.

"Yuzu...I'm just so stressed. I was in the office late again. There was just so much to be done. And...I felt...almost like I used to when I was stressed. I was alone! I wanted...I missed you! I just felt overwhelmed. And I..." a tear fell from the corner of one eye, and she attempted to reach for Yuzu's nearest hand and stopped herself. The blond girl grasped both her lover's hands, bringing them to her lips, as she rubbed and kissed them. "Mei...why were you trying to avoid me?"

She looked down. "Because...I'm scared of burning you out, with _my fucking drama!'_ she finally blurted out. The rare cursing from her gave gravity to how stressed she was, how protective she was of Yuzu. 'It kills me that I l-l-love you so much, but I just keep taking and taking from you, Angel, more than I give! And I come home, you smile for me, you kiss me, you cook dinner for me, you...you...make...you make _such beautiful love to me_ that I don't deserve..." She broke, and started sobbing, her self esteem in tatters, while Yuzu caught her up in her arms, and began working her magic, unconsciously pushing all the right buttons, whispery ASMR voice and tender, caressing soft hands, bringing her back into calm, relaxation and the bliss of knowing how much she was loved. Soon, she had her lover peacefully on her back. The towel was off, she was rubbing her stiff muscles, and all of that loveliness lay revealed for her adoring eyes _. "What am I going to do for her? She's been trying to fix it alone again! But if she couldn't get a release that way?... She needs me... both emotionally, and physically...now! Time for me to take charge, this is going to be one of those times!_ " Yuzu thought. Conquering her natural shy reticence, she stood up and quickly shucked her sleep shirt and panties off.

"Y-yuzu?" Mei began, seeing her standing there naked with a purposeful look.

"SSSSH! Love, you're stressed, you're frustrated, and frankly, you're in need,' said the blushing blonde girl, 'and this may be a bit bold of me, but...well, you're going to be one lucky girl tonight!" She got back on the bed, naked, her firm breasts bouncing as she leaned over Mei, who was suddenly, seemingly hypnotized with the appearance of the golden girl. _" Like that?"_ Yuzu asked seductively, running her hands over her splendid figure. She knew Mei did, so very, very much. It was often a toss-up who would initiate the act itself-they loved sharing in every way, but this was an experience when Yuzu was going to be in _complete_ control. "Time for you to shut up and do what the nice naked girl _ASKS_ you to do before she has to TELL you what to do!" Yuzu giggled, as she kissed her fully on the mouth, her larger, rounder tongue catching the smaller pointy one of her lover, meeting and pushing, seeking that taste that was the two of them together; traveling around and under in a way that had been so natural for them both from the very first, grazing the roof of her mouth in such a gentle movement before popping out wetly, leaving a trail on both their chins. "MMMM! Messy! Sorry...' Yuzu said, 'but,...well"...Her playfulness was already relaxing her lover even more, as she went back to her kissing until both girls were moaning from pleasure. Yuzu didn't give Mei a moments' respite from her efforts, as she began peppering hot, sensual butterfly kisses on her lover's face and neck, Mei's arms coming up to Yuzu's lower back, lovingly sliding down to caress the firm bottom. Yuzu moved up briefly just to wickedly flick her lover's hypersensitive ears with her tongue, causing her to squirm and whimper, "You're torturing me...Ahhhh!" as Yuzu giggled, _" Then STOP me, Mei! "_ With no interference forthcoming, she continued down her neck, and beyond, her passion building. She had her lover in the palm of her hand! Mei's breathing became erratic as Yuzu's lips and tongue reached the high, round breasts with their pointed, pale nipples, which quickly stiffened under the attention. Becoming more confident in her plan by the moment, Yuzu began to gently suck them, alternating with flicks of her tongue. "Yeah?" she asked her lover softly.

"Y-yeah!" Mei said, moaning with acknowledgment as Yuzu began to stroke her smooth skin from her chest to her waist with the long, languid fingertip and nail strokes that made Mei feel like electricity was shooting through her body. She edged a hand toward the moistness between her lover's legs, but Yuzu said, matter of fact, "That's nice love, but I'm going to do you first. Just let me love on you! You're in need, Baby! If you want after, you can do me, any way you want-or maybe we can-you know...when we did it a couple of weeks ago? At the same time, with each other?" Giggling nervously with the memories, (and at Mei's blush which surely matched her own!) she began slowly and surely kissing and licking her way down the heavenly body, coming to that moment when her lips caressed her lover's womanhood with all the passion she had. She had a flashing memory of the first time she had gone all the way with Mei, of the beauty, the lusciousness, the awkwardness, of their inexperienced lovemaking, being faced finally with the beautiful pink wetness of her lover's soft nether-lips, and thinking for one embarrassing moment, "Oh my God! I've got Mei's stuff in my face!" That had lasted all of a few seconds before she continued onward, finding she savored her lover's taste as much as she did her scent, finding she was once again captured in _intoxication,_ in a whole new way. Yuzu suddenly came back to her current moment in time. _"She's ready!'_ she thought, _'She's so wet, and OH MY GOD!"_ She paused for a second, not for the first time noting: _" She's even beautiful_ _down here!"_ Then, her lips slid down, and she was going, becoming lost in her... _Her EVERYTHING._

She began licking at the tender little pink bud just below the small thatch of well-trimmed hair, remembering just how her lover enjoyed it, slowing her approach, coming in from either side, circling...any hesitancy obliterated by desire. What had at their first attempt been hesitant, unsure, apprehensive maneuvers, had grown by now, to be more confident moves she could use to please her lover. For Yuzu, as she had learned to relax during the act itself, she had begun to see it as a powerful new form of kissing, one that brought full sexual satisfaction to her, and Mei, who had already been wet by the time she got there and was panting by two minutes in. Yuzu knew that she wouldn't last much longer as the physically sensitive girl usually came to orgasm fairly fast. Yuzu quickly found her rhythm; she could tell by the soft sounds her lover made that she was getting to her in every way. Not having learned just yet ways to delay that release for her lovers' added pleasure, she continued her sure, long strokes. The erotic sound of Mel's moaning, her enticing silky skin, the scent of her lover urged her forward in her ministrations, her own excitement was rising with each moment she spent licking her lover like a sticky, sweet, soft, addictive confection. _"You're_ _a true gourmet!"_ Mei had once pointed out to her bluntly, and it was _SO true_. Touch, taste, and smell were blending together for her, and she was in control, fully, doing things that she would have never imagined only months ago. Her lover was on a trip to bliss and she was going to drive her there, and this moment was sweet in so many dimensions. She marveled once again at how natural this was swiftly becoming for them both, a thing the timid, but hopeful virgin she had been before would never have credited. But, here she was enthusiastically applying herself, with a will, as she began enveloping the now enlarged nub with both her generous lips and thrusting with her long, wide tongue. _"Oh yes!'_ she thought, _"Now side to side, faster!"_ as she felt the precious treasure bounce and dance across her lips and tongue. There was a joy she felt giving herself to her in this way, in using her body to bring such pleasure to her lover. She felt Mei grasp a blonde tress of hair, even as she tried to stifle her moans with the other hand, as Yuzu rested softly on the spread, smooth-skinned, creamy thighs. Her face was already damp; Mei was getting close. She suddenly clutched the long mane of her lover with both hands and gave forth a quavering whimper. "Yuzu...Unnnnnh! I..." she moaned as she rhythmically thrust her hips at her lover's face while the orgasm went through her like a shock, her body trembling in a gratifying release. She, at last, had to stop the enthusiastic Yuzu from continuing. It was just too much stimulation after all that, and she was a little tender after the intensity of the orgasm. The golden-haired girl sat up, looked shyly at her blushing, panting lover, and smiled.

"Oh!' she thought, embarrassed, 'I'm going to need a towel!" Her flushed face, she suddenly realized, was soaking wet, and she turned away a moment as she carefully wiped it dry. "MMMM! Did... that help, Mei?" she asked, bashfully.

"Yes!' Mei practically purred by way of acknowledgment. 'Thank you, Yuzu! It just gets more beautiful, every time! " Ravished, fulfilled,..intoxicated, her eyes damp with a love as new and fresh as always. Magic. Yuzu carefully tilted her chin up, giving her a long sweet kiss. "Thank you for letting me do that. That was so wonderful. We're both getting to be so good at this!" She lay with her in her arms for a while, letting them both rest before she spoke again, just enjoying the afterglow.

"Honey, that...I loved that,' Yuzu whispered, 'Every time we make love, it's like a whole new world! And...THAT'S exactly what you needed! That's why you were hurting! You needed to be touched...in SO many ways! Sometimes it's loving, and VERY physical, like just now, other times, it's more of a complete emotional thing. But, we need to have a way you can have me there when I'm needed, whenever possible, for whatever I'm needed for. We want to keep you as happy as you can be! We can't have you sitting in that damn office hurting all day and coming home sick! And I was thinking, I could help like this: Whenever we're in school, I don't care what class I'm in, write me an excuse, send Himeko to get me, wait for me in that private office, and I want to come to you, and help you any way I can. No-one needs to know but us, and maybe our confidant. Whether it's by just holding you, and comforting you, or..."

"YUZU!" Mei said, 'I don't want to burn you out, babying me! Besides, we...couldn't...' she looked at her lover doubtfully

"The HELL we can't Mei! ' Yuzu said sternly. 'You're still the class president, and I'm still your bride to be, and YOU still are going to need my help, in this and so many other ways, as I will most certainly need yours! And, I actually feel _BETTER_ when I help you...I don't see this burning me out! I thrive on caring for others. I think I was always meant to be yours, because of this. But, honey, _YOU ARE ALSO MINE,_ so remember that! Don't let me _EVER_ see you have to come in hurting again if I can do anything to help you. Got it?" The tender kiss she gave the blushing Mei belied the firmness of her words.

"Got it," Mei said, shrugging and admitting defeat when she saw the determination in those green eyes. When Yuzu made her mind up...She sighed, rolling down the sheet she had shyly pulled over herself after they had made love. "And Yuzu?'... she continued, smiling daringly.

"Yes, Mei?"

Mei pulled her into a long, lingering, and complex kiss, before she continued, gently pushing her flat on the bed, carefully clasping both her wrists above her head. Yuzu thought, _"So...she's wanting me_ _at her mercy, is that it? Fine! I don't want to be in control anymore tonight,_ _anyway!"_ Losing herself to her intoxication, to this moment, so exciting for them both, she waited in anticipation. _  
_

 _"YOUR turn,_ _Angel!"_ Mei whispered seductively.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzu, by the time of this story, and Mei as well, are beginning to grow in confidence as lovers, and enjoying the physical side of love wth more self-assurrence.
> 
> Yuzu, knowing that the love bond is powerful between the two lovers, is comfortable about using sex for therapeutic uses, when needed, unlike earlier attempts by Mei before their relationship developed, when she was suffering emotional and mental health issues, and was sometimes abusive.
> 
> And so the girls grow, in love and experience...Thank you, dear readers, for enjoying my stories!


End file.
